We Are Family
by lynnie-chan
Summary: A few days in the lives of the Avengers when the world is calm enough for them to have families, and live in peace even with Loki of all people. New babies, marriages, arguments, tears, breaking apart and coming together, and brownies and baby drool. At the end of the day they are all Family. All main avengers and others will make an appearance somehow [M for later chapters.]
1. Loki Buys Formula

**AN: So I've been feeling in the mood for lil drabbels and oneshots, with the Avengers and Loki. Nothing will be related to one or the other besides the general universe, Loki is 'good' and lives as a human man here, only the Avengers know he's a god. This takes place a few years after Battle of New York. Loki is married to Anna and has a daughter 2 month old Ashlynn. Tony Stark is married to Bhear and has twins Pax and GracyLynn. I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS, I DO NOT MAKE ANY PROFIT OFF OF THIS! I will take all kinds of prompts for this with any couple besides the two mentioned already. I hope everyone enjoys these little things that come from my brain.**

* * *

Loki would admit that he hated Earth standards for things. Things on Asguard were so much easier when it came to dealing with newborns. There were healers, helpers, hell his own mother! here on Earth though, once you left the 'hospital' you were pretty much on your own with the words of advice from the doctors and nurses ringing in your head.

_'Sleep when you can and don't drop the baby, you'll do fine.'_

Loki thought he should gut them all, period. Since the battle of New York, and spending some time in prison, Loki managed to 'settle' into his own skin and with his beloved Anna, he managed to come back to Earth to live with the other Avengers while Thor stayed in Asguard to rule with their father. Loki was living here under the guise as a 'professer' and now a father. Which circled him back to his problem.

Ashlynn was in her carrier, looking at her father with a look that screamed 'pick one I'm two minuets away from a earth shattering tantrum' and Loki was... lost. He was looking a baby formula's that were supposed to supplement between breast milk when Anna refused to move from the bed and kicked Loki out of bed to fed the baby.

"This is evil.."

A whimper had Loki's eyes widening slightly. Damn it! why had Anna wandered off with Bhear? couldn't she see that him being left alone with this task was NOT going to work?!

It seemed like no, she couldn't see that because when his wife rounded the corner, Ashlynn was screaming Loki was holding her, bouncing her and patting her getting snot and drool all over his green sweater, and was balancing two different formula's in his hands and looked like he was about to destroy the entire Walmart that they were in. Anna just grinned a cat like grin as she eyed her little family, at least it was better than when she was in labor.

"So did you find the right formula supplement?"

She did not laugh when both formulas were tossed at her with a snarl of _'FUCKING EARTH FORMULA'S'_ and if she did find some small pleasure in Loki being overwhelmed in something? well that was her own little secret that know one needed to know about.


	2. Breast is Best

**AN: Okay here's snipped #2 now in this I am not judging bottle or breast feeding! I pass no judge-ment and say whatever is best for mother and baby is best! this just came to mind and was funny to me. Okay Bhear=Bear, Pax and GracyLyn are 3 months, I hope this is enjoyed, and again thoughts, comments, prompts, ect. ect. let me know.**

* * *

Tony was confused, not something he normally was, but right now he as honestly at a loss. How was he supposed to do this? he knew the basic's of bottle feeding, it was a simple thing really. He had figured it would be fine, had saw his wife feed the twins when she was half alseep and talking to purple zombies! he could do this! at least he had thought he had... now though he was beginning to second guess feeding his children. It had all started so promisingly this morning too.

"Okay I'm going, I promise I'll be back for their nap. Please don't burn the place down, I love you."

Tony had waved his wife off and walked into the living room of the Avengers tower, formally Stark tower, where Pax was laying on the floor sucking his toes and GracyLynn was reaching for the little mobile over her head. Both were calm fairly content at the moment, Tony could totally handle it while Bhear was out with the girls. Totally manageable!

That had been Tony's thoughts, the morning had been uneventful with him working on a few designs for work, nothing to exciting. He had even managed to change the twins without throwing up, screw what anyone said, changing infants was a nasty task and anyone who wasn't a parent should be paid double to be changing a baby that wasn't theirs. Now though... now he had a problem.

"So you mean she left milk but the twins dont want it? did it go bad?"

"No she pumped this morning! they just... They won't take it!"

"Have you asked Pepper?"

"I am not calling Pepper to ask hr how to feed my twins! she and their mother would never let me live it down!"

"So... what are you going to do?"

"Damn it Bruce that's why I'm asking you for help!"

Tony realized that talking to Bruce wasn't going to help him for shit! so he had decided to get creative. He had walked back to his and Bhear's shared bedroom and found one of the nursing bra's, shuddering at what he was about to do, before taking his shirt off and walked back towards the living room. He was going to prove he could handle the twins on his own.

"I'm glad we were able to go out." Bhear said smiling at Anna as they walked into the Avengers tower. The two had become close after first meeting at SHIELD and just got closer when their children were born only two months apart.

"Me too, so Frigga took Ashlynn?"

"For the afternoon yes, We're going to get her tonight, being half God and all gotta visit the fam-"

When Anna stopped talking Bhear rose a brow, sea green eyes following the direction of her friends eyes before snorting. Tony was the easy chair, shirtless in one of her nursing bra's with two baby bottles one through each cup, and a twin in each arm, eating while daddy snoozed.

"Please tell me-"

"Shh."

Bhear didn't even think about it when she began snapping her camera on her phone. This was a picture that would go down in history, and she had told Tony that breast was best..


	3. Princess and the Frog

**AN: This takes place a few years down the line, Ashlynn is older and has Loki's god like powers. Okay I hope this is enjoyed.**

* * *

Anna knew when she and Loki had gotten married and started talking about children, there was a good chance that the child would inherit the same abilities that their father had. When Ashlynn was born GLOWING Anna knew that it was a reality, her daughter was a God, or at least half god. She didn't care though, she just cried tears of joy and held her baby girl, not caring once that other people were snapping pictures and hugging her ad Loki and Thor's booming voice about congratulation's on the newest Asguardian heir.

The first time Ashlynn had a temper tantrum and shattered the window's, she knew she might end up God proofing their floor on the Avengers Tower. But now, Ashlynn was four and ith the teachings from her father, grandmother and other God like family members, she was pretty sure that her daughter knew what was okay and wasn't okay. She had not taken into account her daughters imagination and love for the Disney movies.

The croak at her hand brought Anna out of her musings and she had to bite her lip to muffle the laughter, while the other Avengers eren't even attempting to hide their laughter.

"So, so let me get this straight. Ashlynn is on a kick of Princess and the Frog, so you were playing, and she literally turned you into a frog?"

Bhear didn't even try to hide as more laughter bubbled from her chest and she fell back against her husband who was snorting out his own laughter. Anna was trying, very hard, not to laugh any more than she already had because Loki, even in frog form, was glaring so hard she swore he was trying to burn her soul a little bit.

"It's-It's not funny."

"Yes it is."

A loud croak had them all laughing even harder as she looked at her daughter ho was the 'princess' complete in green princess gown and matching tiara, looking at her family like they had lost their damn minds.

"Daddy said I was the princess! for princess and the frog there has to be a frog!"

Another round of laughter and Loki silently swore he was going to turn all of these people into Ashlynns stuffed animals and force them to sit for hours for his daughters tea parties, they would pay for mocking him like this, he swore it!


End file.
